Your Wish Is My Command
by Queen0fYaoi
Summary: Kagami had a weak spot for Kuroko, so when Kuroko asked for something, Kagami always complied. [Smutty Oneshot]


_**I wrote this for a very special friend of mine and she asked me to post it on here, so here you go, Eve (; **_

* * *

><p>The small apartment was silent save for the flickering voices emitting from the wide screen television situated in Kagami's living room. The aforementioned boy sat in front of the TV, his eyes transfixed on the glowing screen as he absently changed the channels. He was bored to say the least; it was a Friday night and he was sitting on a stuffy sofa with his boyfriend while trying to find something interesting to watch.<p>

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko murmured from where he was laying down - his head on the arm of the couch and his legs resting on Kagami's lap.

"Hmm?" Kagami acknowledged, albeit distractedly.

Kuroko huffed indignantly, sat up and pulled his legs away from Kagami.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko repeated but with more sternness.

Kagami didn't even blink.

Kuroko scowled and got onto his hands and knees before crawling over to his non-responsive boyfriend before settling down on his lap, wrapping his legs around the red-heads waist and and his arms around his torso.

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko whined, pressing his face against Kagami's chest.

Kagami ignored his disgruntled boyfriend and continued staring at the TV screen with absolute fascination.

"I want to have sex." Kuroko stated, his voice muffled by Kagami's hard chest.

The red-head paused and looked down at his and Kuroko's awkward position and realised that he was getting hard just by those simple yet tempting words.

"Now?" Kagami inquired even though he knew the answer.

Kuroko looked up, his blue eyes darkening with lust.

"Yes." Was the alluring reply.

Kagami swallowed audibly when Kuroko sat up straighter and leaned forward while pushing Kagami against the back of the settee.

"Fuck me, now." Kuroko whispered huskily.

Kagami groaned when Kuroko punctuated his words with a grind of his hips.

"Okay." Kagami growled before easing his hand into Kuroko's silky soft blue hair and kissed him with a certain sort of urgency and desperation that left them both breathless.

Kagami's mouth was rough and relentless. His kisses were bruising and Kuroko couldn't get enough.

Kuroko whimpered when Kagami's probing tongue plunged into his mouth, relishing in Kuroko's distinct flavour, savouring the taste like it was the elixir of life.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko breathed against the older boys mouth, sliding his hands down Kagami's chest with agonising slowness before curling his pale fingers at the hem of his t-shirt and then pulling it off.

"Ah, fuck." Kagami cursed in English, throwing his head back in ecstasy when Kuroko's talented mouth attacked his neck and his lean hands roamed his perfectly chiseled chest.

"You taste so good, Kagami-kun." Kuroko murmured against Kagami's salty skin, skating his hands across broad shoulders and down firm arms.

"Kuroko." Kagami groaned deeply while wrapping his arms around Kuroko's slender waist and gyrating his hips against Kuroko's erection.

"Clothes. Off." Kagami gasped, helping Kuroko strip until he was straddling Kagami's hips, absolutely naked.

Kagami had always been fascinated by Kuroko's lean and slight build; he had alabaster skin, free from any scars, his pert nipples where a shy pink and he was lightly muscled.  
>Everything about the younger boy made Kagami's cock hard and his mouth water.<p>

"T-touch me." Kuroko rasped erotically and arched his back desperately.

Kagami complied and wrapped his large hand around Kuroko's throbbing hard dick.

Kuroko cried out and his head lolled back as he thrust his hips in rhythm with Kagami's hand.

Kagami's was captivated by his boyfriend. He pulled Kuroko closer and slid his hands down so they were cupping Kuroko's arse.

"Lube." Kuroko said quietly, his voice throaty with pleasure.

Kagami quickly leaned to the side and reached over to the small table beside the sofa before rummaging through the draw and pulling out a small sachet of lube and a condom.

He had started hiding packets of condoms and lubrication around the house after the first time he slept with Kuroko and realised how ambitious his boyfriend was when it came to sex and wanted to christen every single room in the apartment. He never knew when Kuroko would pounce so Kagami made sure he was always prepared.

Kuroko was writhing on top of Kagami; rolling and grinding his hips against Kagami while mewling shamelessly.

Kagami bit his lips and used his hands to part Kuroko's arse cheeks before slipping a lubed finger between his cleft and pressing against his furrowed hole teasingly.

Kuroko gasped and leaned forward, spreading his legs wantonly.

Kagami kissed Kuroko's slim neck before sucking fervently, causing Kuroko to rock his hips against Kagami's abdomen, smearing precome against the hard flesh, and pant harshly against Kagami's ear.  
>Kuroko held onto his boyfriends sweat slicked shoulders, biting his nails into the muscle until they left crescent shaped indents on the quivering skin. Kagami eased one slippery finger into Kuroko's hole before pulling it out and thrusting it back in, making Kuroko clamp his mouth down onto Kagami's neck to stop from screaming out too loudly.<p>

"You're so tight." Kagami hissed, his voice deep and gravelly.

"Kagami-kun, hurry." Kuroko pleaded urgently.

Kagami nodded, perspiration rolling down his forehead as he added another finger into Kuroko's convulsing hole. He curled his fingers and smirked when Kuroko shuddered with euphoria.

Kagami added a third digit and continued to finger-fuck Kuroko roughly, preparing him for something much thicker and hotter.

Kuroko was thrusting down with his hips, his eyes heavily lidded with pleasure and his lips red and glossy with saliva.

"Please." Kuroko sobbed, his hands clenching and unclenching against Kagami's shoulders.

Kagami licked his lips and nodded. He gradually slipped his fingers out of Kuroko and the younger male whined at the loss.

Kagami was still wearing his trousers so Kuroko helped him shuffle out of it, along with his boxers.

Kuroko ripped the condom packet open with his teeth and used his nimble fingers to ease it onto Kagami's twitching cock.

Kagami slicked his dick up with lube and Kuroko hovered over his hips before reaching behind himself and aligning Kagami's member with his spasming hole.

"K-Kagami-kun." Kuroko whimpered provocatively, sliding down Kagami's thick shaft, bowing backwards as Kagami gradually filled him.

"Shit, Kuroko." Kagami hissed, holding onto Kuroko's delicate hips, flexing his fingers as he fought against the urge to just shove into Kuroko and fuck him senseless.

Once Kuroko was fully seated and Kagami was buried (inside Kuroko) to the hilt, they both panted with the exertion of sexual pleasure.

Kuroko fell forward, wrapped his arms loosely around Kagami's shoulders and pressed his face against his neck, breathing harshly.

"Kagami-kun, please move." Kuroko mumbled, kissing and licking Kagami's neck, sucking softly on Kagami's sensitive spots.

Kagami tightened his hold on Kuroko's hips and lifted him up before slamming him down against his cock, making both of them cry out.

Kagami jerked his hips up to meet Kuroko's downwards thrusts. Kagami's thrusts were rough and hard and fast. Kuroko's breath hitched in his chest everytime Kagami hit the bundle of nerves that was his prostrate.

Kagami slid his hands down and grabbed Kuroko's milky thighs before parting them wide apart and thrusting in deeper. Kuroko exhaled raggedly and leaned forward, kissing Kagami's collar bone and scraping his teeth against it, his body trembling against Kagami's hot and hard body.

Kuroko felt so good around Kagami, so so good. The way Kuroko just sucked him in was so obscene and erotic that it made his breathing deepen and his cock throb with need.

"Gods, Kuroko. You feel so good- so tight." Kagami's voice was a deep, rich baritone that caused a shiver to run down Kuroko's spine.

Kuroko huffed out a shaky breath against Kagami's jaw. His legs felt weak and wobbly even though he wasn't standing up. His toes curled when Kagami bucked up into his tight slick heat. Kuroko clenched around Kagami, making him drop his head back and groan. The older boy canted his hips faster, more desperately when he heard Kuroko's moans become more erratic and loud. His breathing came out in uneven exhales, but he continued to slam into Kuroko hard, gyrating and grinding his hips to make Kuroko sob and whine and scratch his nails down Kagami's back, leaving angry red marks.

He didn't mind, the pain and pleasure mixed together perfectly, creating a scorching fire, burning through his veins and pooling at his groin.

"Faster, Kagami-kun, faster!" Kuroko keened, his voice hiccuping with every lurch of Kagami's body.

Kagami could barely think let alone breath but he inhaled deeply and exhaled before turning around and pushing Kuroko down against the cushions of the sofa, throwing one pale leg over his tanned shoulder and slammed into Kuroko over and over again in an almost animalistic manner. Kagami couldn't control himself when he heard the way Kuroko moaned and arched his back, promiscuously.

Kagami leaned over Kuroko's body, one hand beside the younger boys head and the other hand resting on the thigh tossed over his shoulder.

"Ah, hah- ha..." Kuroko panted hard, his breath catching.

Kagami felt the burning fire coil in his groin and he knew he was close so he wrapped his hand roughly around Kuroko's forgotten member and started to pump his fist up and down quickly, thumbing the weeping slit of Kuroko's cock.

"I'm going to cum-" Kuroko gasped, his voice hoarse from screaming.

Kagami moved forward and licked a long strip from Kuroko's collar up to his jaw before biting down onto his ear lobe.

"Come." Kagami demanded and that was all it took for Kuroko to shudder and cry out for Kagami before spilling his seed onto himself and his boyfriends taut stomach.

Kuroko knew he would be covered in bruises later as Kagami continued to ruthlessly slam into his overly- sensitive body, desperate for release. His hand skidded down Kuroko's torso, messily smearing the sticky substance.

After a few more thrusts, Kagami was coming, flooding the condom with white fluid.  
>He muffled his yell by biting down hard on Kuroko's neck, almost drawing blood.<p>

Kuroko yelped at the pain while Kagami flopped down gracelessly on top of him.

"Stop biting." Kuroko croaked, running his fingers through Kagami's damp hair.

"You taste good." Kagami mumbled against Kuroko's skin.

Sated and absolutely worn out, Kuroko and Kagami slowly drift off to sleep, not caring about being covered in sweat, saliva and other bodily fluids. The quiet murmur from the TV was the only sound that that could be heard in the apartment, apart from Kagami's soft snoring.


End file.
